


Historical Date

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: JeanMarco Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begin Again, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Texting, idk - Freeform, not as in historical fiction dont get your hopes up, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jean and Marco take the new marriage equality laws very seriously and finally get their wedding- beginning their lives again as husband and husband.”</p><p>JeanMarco Week 2015: Day One, Begin Again (or Dream On).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Date

**Author's Note:**

> Teens and up because mentions (only mentions and references) of sex, and cursing.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It really wasn’t hard to find their bed comfortable, Marco mused as he scrolled through the feed of his Instagram. The sheets were warm with their combined body heat, soft against his bare skin, it was close to the wall so Marco didn’t have to move to charge his phone, and next currently to him was his fiancé, who was a huge cuddler in his sleep. All was well.

 

All that he seemed to see was selfies of his friends or funny pictures, or even some pairings of characters, so he didn’t think there was _incredibly_ important news. Yet again, Instagram didn’t seem to be a place that knew a lot of the recent news sometimes. Tumblr, while half the posts were inaccurate and/or unsourced, and often biased, did tend to have the things he was looking for in the mornings, so he went there. If anything caught his eye, he would look it up himself.

 

At first, his dash was mostly bland things- he needed to unfollow some people- but then a certain bolded title made him pause his thumb from sliding up the screen again. It even had pictures, the bolded post did, with a couple links as well.

 

**Gay Marriage is now Legal all over the US**

 

 _What? Since when?_ He had to look this up. It had to be a joke, a lie, something. So with a silly grin on his face and quickening heartbeat, Marco opened up Chrome and began googling around. His smile only widened with every article he clicked on and skimmed through. It seemed that a couple of hours ago that morning, it had been _legally_ decided that same-sex couples could now get married _wherever_ in America, not just in states that had allowed it. This was _beautiful_.

 

Excited, still smiling, Marco copied the link to the article he was currently on and sent it into the huge group chat that his friends used to keep in contact with each other, then waited. There was no buzzing or quiet dinging, so he assumed Jean’s phone was either off or in the living room. Most of the group’s replies were instantaneous.

 

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _wHHATTTTT??_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _NO WAY_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _IM LEGIT SCREAMING RN_

 **Armout Legin** : _Does this mean you and Jean can push the wedding???_

 **Reindozer** : _DO IT_

 **Berturtle** : _That’s awesome!_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _OKAY IM BACK MY NEIGHBOR WQAS SCREAMING AT ME AUYYUUUUGH_

 **Armout Legin** : _Mrs. White?_

 **Me** : _Idk haha_

 **Annie Leonhardt** : _And her husband, Professor Plum._

 **Ernnnn Anger** : _tell her to go fuckkkk herself up the ass_

 **Me** : _Id have to ask Jean first_

 **Armout Legin** : _Eren, that’s not a good idea._

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _OKAY I WILL BR B_

 **Armout Legin** : _SashA NO DON’T!!_

 **Armout Legin** : _Crap._

 **Reindozer** : _AHAHHAH Y EEESSS SSS_

 **Armout Legin** : _Look at what you did, Eren._

 **Ernnnn Anger** : _not a single regret babe_

 **Ernnnn Anger** : _SPeAKING OFFFFFFFFF_

 **Mikasa Su Casa** : _Oh no_

 **Annie Leonhardt** : _Oh yes._

 **Mikasa Su Casa** : _Love, please_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _SHE TOLD EM TO BURN IN HELL WITH YOU NASTY SINNERS OMFG AHHHHHHHHH_  
  
**Reindozer** : _PEERF_

 **Berturtle** : _Excuse her, I shower twice a day._

 **Annie Leonhardt** : _That’s only because you sweat so much._

 **Reindozer** : _UR JUST JELLY BC UR GF DOESNT SWEAT ENOUGH FOR LUBE_

 **Armout Legin** : _OH REINER THAT’S GROSS._

 **Ernnnn Anger** : _HAHHAHHHA IM DYING_

 **Annie Leonhardt** : _You’re totally right. Mikasa, you should sweat more so we can do anal._

 **Mikasa Su Casa** : _I’ll try_

 **Me** : _Do you even have sweat glands Mikasa_

 **Ernnnn Anger** : _ANYWAAYYYSYYS_

 **Ernnnn Anger** : _WE SHOULD HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING, ME AND ARM AND YOU AND BUTTFACE_

 **Armout Legin** : _I_

 **Me** : _I’ll have to see what Buttface thinks about that_

 

At that point, Marco decided that their dumb jokes were too much for him this early in the morning, set his phone to silent, and placed it beside him on the bedside desk. He wiggled under the blankets again,seeing that they had loosened with his awakening, and were no longer coiled around him like Jean still seemed to be.

 

A while ago, Marco’s friends all created a group chat and each of them got to pick their names that everyone had to put them in as in their phone. Some people just put outrageous things, so the rest of the group decided for them instead. Sasha only got to keep hers because she went into everyone's’ phones and changed it herself, and Annie threatened homicide if anyone called her something dumb. Jean’s was **Muffin the Rowdy Horse** , but Marco just had him in his contacts as **Jean <3** for obvious reasons. His own group name was aparently **Marco Robodt** , but he didn’t see that name often since he only saw his phone and Jean’s, where he was named (much to his displeasure) **the baeee**.

 

“Jean,” Marco whispered, brushing away stray, ashen hairs to gently kiss between his eyebrows. “Wake up. I have news.”

 

He didn’t stir. “Wake up, Jean.” Marco said, raising his voice in an attempt to rouse his love from his slumber, again with a short peck. That time, Jean’s eyelids fluttered before squeezing shut, but Marco knew he was back in the real world. “I know you’re still not asleep.”

 

With a quiet moan, Jean yawned, but didn’t open his eyes, voice deeper from sleep, just the way Marco liked it, “Why’re you so gentle with me in the mornings?”

 

“Whaddya mean? I’m always gentle with you.” Marco cooed, brushing more hair out of Jean’s face. It just kept fluttering back each time he moved his fingers.

 

“Bullshit. I still got the scratches on my back from the last time I topped.” Mumbled Jean, cheeks clear of additional color, unlike Marco who had to look away in embarrassment of the memory. When he got into it... He _really_ got into it.

 

“It’s have, Jean. Not, got. You still _have_ the scratches.”

 

“What the fuck ever.”

 

Marco just hummed in reply, inching his body down so he could mouth softly at Jean’s throat. Jean smiled, turning his head the other way to give Marco room, but still didn’t open his eyes, “So, why’d you wake me up, anyway? What time is it?”

 

“Like, one in the afternoon,” Answered back Marco, “And we could get married today. Just wanted to let you know.”

 

Before today, Jean and Marco had been planning to save up their money for their wedding. They had to be able to afford travel, to throw the event and the reception, and money for the honeymoon. It would have to be somewhere like California, or Florida, since their neutral state hadn’t decided on anything yet and it wouldn’t be legal. Now, they could marry wherever they wanted.

 

“What? Really?” Jean sat up, pulling away from Marco’s lips, eyelids flown way open, “Since when?”

 

“Since this morning. We could even marry in Texas if we wanted. Make out in front of some snobby old ladies.”

 

Jean laughed, cackled almost, throwing back his head in full blown _mirth_. He was awake finally, and incredibly happy. “What happened, even?”

 

“Supreme Court issued it. ‘Course a couple states tried to challenge, but they’re not getting anywhere.”

 

“Babe,” Jean started, grin large and perfect on his face, “Babe, let’s get married.”

 

“Now?” Marco asked, smiling in return anyway.

 

“Well…” The two-toned’s eyes dropped to the still bare skin of his lover’s chest and they suddenly turned sultry, “That is, after we’ve done every position one more time, as fiancés, for the last time.”

 

Snickering, Marco drew Jean’s head closer, brushing their lips together with light skims, like butterfly wings, “Alright. Deal.”

  
  
  


**Me** : _GUESS WHO’S MARRIED_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _WHAT_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _NO WYA_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _SEND PICTURES_

 **Saaasssssssssssssha** : _WHY WASNT I INVITED_

 **Jean <3**: **_Sent a picture._**

 

Despite the oncoming messages that blew up his phone, with one hand wrapped around his husband's shoulders, the other clutching the item of his attention, Marco couldn’t stop staring at the slip of paper that held his and Jean’s name on it, and the beautiful, historical date of _June 26, 2015_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL TECHINCALLY IN DUE TO AMERICAN TIMES
> 
> GOTTA LOVE THOSE AMERICAN TIME ZONES EH
> 
> notes:  
> dont use bodily fluids as lube- they were kidding and it doesnt work that way  
> Clue reference  
> both jean and marco top in this au  
> they have their own mock wedding after this  
> short endings are short


End file.
